Spin The Bottle
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A night of playing spin the bottle leads to a jealous Buggy, and something else. ... A oneshot of Shanks X Buggy. Summary sucks, I know. Just read the story already. :P


Pairing: Shanks/Buggy.

I don't own One Piece, although I wish I owned these two, ha.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

_"Please don't land on me... Please don't land on me..."_ Buggy muttered to himself in his thoughts, watching the empty booze bottle spin in the middle of a circle of people.

His hands had a tight clutch on his pants as he eyed the bottle with a look of fear. He was nervous of just who it would stop on.

Now, if it'd been one of the women in the circle that had spun it, he wouldn't mind if the bottle landed on him. But, a woman wasn't who had the turn. Shanks did.

Not that Shanks would be a bad person to be kissed by... It's quite the opposite actually. Buggy wouldn't mind a kiss from him, if only it wasn't in front of the whole damn crew and then some or the fact Shanks has kissed several people previously; showing off of course and that made him a bit defensive of Shanks's lips landing on his.

The red-haired teen watched the bottle with a grin, excited to see who it'd pick to be the victim of his kiss - or rather make out session.

"Hey, Buggy, wouldn't it be funny if it landed on you?" Shanks asked, with a chuckle as he playfully nudged the blue-haired boy next to him.

Buggy glanced over to him. "That wouldn't be funny at all!" He snapped suddenly, with a low growl, giving a shove to the other.

Shanks only laughed. "Why? It'd be fun!"

"Not for me!" Buggy retorted and before Shanks knew it, he was caught up in a fight with the other, or more like trying to keep Buggy's fists from colliding with his face.

When the punches didn't work, Buggy resorted to taking a hold of Shanks's hair and pulling.

"Ow, ow! Let go!" Shanks demanded, taking hold of what he could grab of his friend's hair in return.

"You let go, you crazy bastard!" Buggy retorted.

"Hey, knock it off you two... The bottle's stopped." Roger's voice suddenly spoke, breaking up the fight between them.

Both boy's - still with each other's hair within their grasps - looked down to the bottle.

Shanks's eyes lit with excitement, and a grin wider than the last appeared at its choice. "This will be fun!"

Buggy's heart sunk in horror, and he gulped, his grip on Shanks's hair loosening... His prayers clearly went in vain.

"You old man, you moved it!" Buggy exclaimed, a glare on Roger.

Roger's laugh echoed throughout the air, followed by some giggles of the girls brought aboard earlier that night.

"I did not." The captain replied with a smile.

Shanks looked back to Buggy, as happy as ever.

"Oh, no you don't!" Buggy growled, moving his hands down to the other's chest, attempting to keep Shanks away from him.

"C'mere you." Shanks smirked, bringing Buggy in closer to him before the blue-haired pirate had any further say in it.

Buggy's eyes widened at the feel of Shanks's lips against his. And no sooner, was Shanks licking at his lips, trying to work his tongue into Buggy's mouth.

While some just went for a simple kiss, every time it was Shanks's turn, he'd turn a simple kiss with someone into a full blown make out session.

Buggy shoved Shanks a second time tonight, and knocked the teen back, off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Buggy asked, but gave no time for the other to explain before he got up and stormed off into their cabin.

Shanks sat back up, watching his friend leave. "Was I doing it wrong or something?..." He muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head. All the women and even a few of the other men seemed to have no problem when he done that.

"You better go talk to him." Roger instructed, before taking a drink of the liquor he had in his hand.

Shanks sighed. "All I did was kiss him..." He grumbled as he stood to his feet, and headed off to find Buggy.

"Captain, was moving that bottle really necessary?" One of the crew men asked. "Buggy seems pretty tore up about it."

Another laugh left Roger. "I think it was for a good cause." He said, watching as Shanks headed off.

"Hey, what happened with you out there?" Shanks asked, when he entered the room he and Buggy slept in.

Buggy didn't answer him from where he laid on his bed, back turned to Shanks.

Shanks waited a moment, before speaking again. "Answer me!" He demanded.

"Nothing... What happened to you?! Trying to get your tongue down everyone's throat..." Buggy trailed off.

"Is that what bothered you? Listen, I'm sorry... I didn't know. I thought you'd like it." Shanks stated.

"What's it matter? You'll be just fine if I don't. You got the rest of 'em out there." Buggy retorted, glaring down at the pillow.

Shanks tilted his head slightly to the side. What was going on with his blue haired friend? Buggy seemed upset over nothing, just a little bit of fun.

When Buggy got no reply from Shanks, he sighed. "I didn't mind the kiss you know..."

"Hm?" Shanks took a step further in, shutting the door behind him. "Then, what's the problem?" He asked, curiously.

"I liked it... Too much I think." Buggy choked out, blushing. He buried his head deeper into his pillow, as Shanks approached the bed.

"Whataya mean?" Shanks now sat at the edge.

Buggy swallowed deeply. He was never good at this stuff. "I mean... Well... Eh... I don't like you kissing everyone else." He said, his words barely audible within the pillow.

"Why?" Shanks asked. "It's just harmless fun."

Buggy sighed, sitting up to face the other. "It's not fun for the boy who likes you to watch..." He muttered.

"Nani? You like me?" Shanks asked, with a smile.

"What? No! Of course not!" Buggy growled, but it was far too late to take it back.

Shanks's grin widened and he tackled the other back down to the bed. "That's what it was, huh?" He asked, his forehead now pressed against his friends, and his nose rubbing up against Buggy's round one.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the longest and I finally succeeded." Shanks said, his voice full of glee.

"You succeeded... You bastard! Who do you think you are?! Just going 'round kissing anyone you lay eyes on all for my attention. You're cru-" Buggy was cut off when he felt Shanks's lips against his again.

"I promise, I won't do it anymore." Shanks smiled softly, staring down into his friends eyes.

"As if you can stick to that." Buggy retorted as he tried to fight off his blush.

Shanks's smile didn't falter, as he moved to the small space beside Buggy. He barely fit but he didn't mind the closeness to Buggy at all.

"I'm not even gonna go back out there. I'm gonna stay right here, with you." Shanks wrapped an arm around Buggy, pulling him even closer if that was possible.

Shanks cuddled against the clown, closing his eyes. "I like being by your side more."

Buggy glanced down at the red-head, and smiled himself. He didn't mind that at all.

Shanks grinned when he felt the other's arm wrap around his neck.

Yeah, this was better than being out there kissing random crew mates or women he didn't even know.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! So leave 'em, yes?


End file.
